Feridas abertas
by NathalieChan
Summary: YAOI HotsumaxShūsei. Dois dons de Deus, duas maldições. Os olhos de Deus são os únicos capazes de enxergar o sofrimento de Hotsuma. A voz de Deus é a única capaz de acalmar o coração de Shūsei. Mas enquanto estiverem juntos, suas feridas estarão abertas.
1. Os olhos de Deus

Esta fic é um presente de aniversário para meu preciosíssimo amigo Orphelin, baseada no manga/anime _Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru_ (traduzível para o português como "Eu sou aquele cujo nome a traição conhece"), também conhecido como _Betrayal Knows my name. _O anime, o manga e os personagens não me pertencem, esta é uma história criada por fã para fãs (ou curiosos, quem sabe?).Para quem não conhece, o casal Hotsuma/Shūsei pode ser visto em imagens ou vídeos pela Internet. Boa leitura, abraço!

**xxxxx**

**Os olhos de Deus**

_Meus olhos parecem se perder de mim mais uma vez. Imóveis, impassíveis. Minha visão se fixa em algum ponto qualquer em meio à coloração azulada da parede. Mas ainda assim, o enxergo. Perto ou longe, o enxergo. Não bastasse enxergá-lo, posso sentir também a angústia que ele sente. A voz dele estrangulada na garganta, provavelmente no mesmo local onde se instalou em mim um nó faz com que eu não consiga comer ainda que conseguisse sentir fome. Fujo, mas ele me cerca. Cerro meus olhos para fingir que durmo enquanto ele invade meu quarto e instala-se silenciosamente em minha cama. Como um felino, ele se move à espreita, sou sua presa. Não posso suspirar quando a mão quente toca meu rosto com suavidade, nem quando as pontas dos dedos acariciam meus cabelos. Não posso deixar de respirar quando a voz de Deus me murmura um "durma bem", nem quando ele pousa seus lábios quentes e úmidos sobre os meus. Adormeço instantaneamente, encantado pelo poder que ele tem de se fazerem cumprir as suas ordens. _

_Acordo antes do amanhecer. Neste momento eu gostaria de ter a capacidade que ele tem de chorar e de sorrir com sinceridade. Eu gostaria de sorrir com sinceridade por ter sido agraciado com o amor dele, e de chorar com sinceridade por ser incapaz de curar as chagas abertas em seu coração. A minha sinceridade está concentrada no amor que sinto por ele, mas esmagada pelo medo que aumenta na proporção em que se aproxima o momento em que precisarei deixá-lo. Através dos olhos de Deus posso ver que Yuki Giou, o detentor da luz de Deus, é o único que poderá curar as feridas na alma de Hotsuma. Posso ver o encantamento de meu amado por ele. Posso ver que ele brindará o mais jovem Giou com o sorriso que era somente meu, e isso me entristece profundamente. Somente uma pessoa cruel poderia se entristecer em ver sua pessoa amada sorrir. Me tornei um monstro? _

_Assim como ele, carrego um dom que é também uma maldição, e renasci neste mundo com uma missão. Mas minha missão é também um desejo: o desejo de lutar ao lado dele e de ampará-lo enquanto ele necessitar de mim. Renascemos juntos por incontáveis vezes, e sofremos juntos em cada uma delas. Porém, ele é infinitamente mais forte do que eu, embora em seu próprio julgamento pense o contrário de si. Mal sabe ele a intensidade com que os olhos de Deus me revelam o seu verdadeiro sofrimento. Nesta vida chamado de monstro pelos próprios pais, e abandonado por eles em razão do dom que não consegue de todo controlar. Vive escondendo-se e evitando as pessoas ao seu redor para não machucá-las, perdendo as esperanças de ser aceito pelos pais aos poucos, quando eles o vinham visitar em busca de dinheiro. Chateado por manter expectativas ainda que tenha sido traído tantas vezes por seus próprios pais, e por julgar ser a sua função aquela de um peão em um jogo de xadrez. _

_Quão doce criatura é meu amado apesar de se esforçar para demonstrar o contrário! Apenas eu sei o quanto ele amargurou por render-se à sua grande bondade – que julga fraqueza – e ter protegido aquela infeliz criança agredida pelos colegas de escola. Como ele poderia ter previsto que atearia fogo ao corpo de todas aquelas crianças e que faria queimar depois logo aquela a quem pretendia proteger? Pergunto-me porque Deus escolheu Hotsuma para o dom de Sua voz. Logo ele, que em sua inocência acaba por ferir sempre àqueles a quem deseja proteger! _

_Eu também fui ferido por ele, profundamente. Não que as cicatrizes adquiridas quando ele ateou fogo a si mesmo ainda me doam. As marcas em meu corpo deveriam ser para mim motivo de orgulho, porque tive sucesso em impedir o suicídio dele ao suplicar que me levasse consigo e me recusar a soltá-lo no meio das chamas. Porém, essas cicatrizes se transformam em grilhões quando ele se aproxima de mim. Em toda sua ingênua sinceridade, ele é incapaz de encará-las. Ele sofre a cada vez que as vê, se sente culpado, e desvia o olhar delas sem que perceba o quanto isso me machuca. Embora o nosso amor seja recíproco, sou um estorvo para ele. Yuki é diferente de mim, é amoroso e dócil. Ele não sabe dissimular. Sabe sorrir com siceridade, e será capaz de ensinar Hotsuma a sorrir novamente, da mesma forma como no dia em que ele me sorriu ao me mostrar a beleza as estrelas. Mas eu não serei capaz de ver o sorriso dele novamente nesta vida, e isso me entristece. Sinto ciúmes, embora não devesse... já me tornei completamente inútil para ele. É chegada a hora de ir embora. Enquanto eu estiver perto dele, ele jamais irá se recuperar. Meu coração deve parar de bater para que o dele seja liberto de toda essa dor? Eu morreria com prazer para libertá-lo. _

xxxxx

Continua...


	2. A voz de Deus

Este segundo capítulo segue a estrutura do primeiro, apresentando o ponto de vista de um_ zweilt_ sobre seu companheiro. Para escrever esta estória, baseei-me no mangá e no anime, portanto alguns detalhes sobre o relacionamento entre Shusei e Hotsuma podem ser desconhecidos para aqueles que viram apenas o anime. O mangá explica melhor e com detalhes os motivos pelos quais todos os _zweilts _amam Yuki, sendo este um amor pueril da parte de todos eles, embora alguns sintam-se enciumados por pensarem o contrário de seus companheiros. É este o caso de Hotsuma e Shusei. Esse sentimento é explicado resumidamente por Shusei no meio do capítulo 14 do anime, pois seus olhos de Deus são capazes de enxergarem os sentimentos dos outros. Logo, Shusei é quem tem a melhor noção de como os _zweilts _se sentem em relação à luz de Deus. Muito obrigada pelo review, Orphelin fofo! E sim, você merece este presente! rsrsrs

**xxxxx**

**A voz de Deus**

_Giou Yuki. Pensei ter me livrado nesta vida daquela idiota fedelha que sempre atraiu a atenção de todo o clã Giou para si, devido a tantos anos de buscas frustradas. Takashiro descobriu recentemente que, além de ter sido afastada de nós em razão da fuga de sua mãe, Yuki nasceu como homem, e por isso foi tão difícil encontrá-la. Essa não foi a única diferença entre a Yuki de que me lembro e o Yuki que conheci nesta semana. Ela era geniosa, arrogante e mimada... mas o Yuki que conheci parece ser avoado, humilde, e em seu olhar transparece dor, angústia. Cheguei a duvidar de que ele fosse a mesma garota que sempre lutou conosco, mas ele demonstrou seus poderes ao ajudar Shusei a livrar a garotinha da possessão. Aliás, por que Shusei demorou tanto para aparecer e lutar ao meu lado? Será que não queria ver que sua bela princesinha Yuki se transformou em um homem? Shusei é meu parceiro, meu companheiro, mas era sempre por ela que ele suspirava. Ele sempre sorria para ela, independente do quão infeliz estivesse. Ele a tratava com devoção, pegava a mão dela com delicadeza e beijava seu dorso. Yuki tratava Shusei carinhosamente, mesmo na frente de Luka. Aliás, ela tratava a todos carinhosamente, exceto a mim. Talvez seja porque eu nunca me enganei com aquela garota irritante, que é verdadeiramente insuportável, intragável. Mas porque só eu penso assim? Por que todos são tão idiotas e ficam ao redor dela como se ela fosse especial? Por que Shusei tem que sorrir para ela? Por que naquela vida em que perguntei a ele se amava Yuki ele me virou as costas e foi embora sem me responder?_

_Como sempre, Yuki não está sozinha. Ao lado dela está sempre o igualmente intragável opast Luka, seu amante de longa data. Não confio naquele sujeito, não sei porque permitem que ele viva conosco na mansão de nossa família. E Shusei ainda agradeceu a ele por tomar conta de mim? Quem precisa de uma babá opast além daquela idiota que não sabe se cuidar sozinha e não tem um companheiro zweilt com quem posssa contar? Eu tenho Shusei, não preciso de mais ninguém! Meu companheiro deve ter batido a cabeça com força em algum lugar, ou os seus olhos de Deus estão ficando cegos. Só pode ser isso! Ele está estranho desde a chegada de Yuki. Anda suspirando pelos cantos, calado, e nem sequer comeu qualquer coisa desde que a intragável chegou. Na noite passada fui eu quem foi até o quarto dele, e não o contrário. Não pude evitar de lhe beijar os lábios ao vê-lo dormir tranqüilamente quando eu estava disposto a observar as estrelas com ele. Será que viu pelos olhos de Deus que eu o beijei na noite de ontem enquanto ele dormia? Será que ele ficou chateado comigo? Não, não pode ser... ele teria falado alguma coisa. Ele sempre fala alguma coisa quando tento expressar os meus sentimentos, sempre me joga um balde de água fria ou me ignora como se eu não tivesse dito nada importante. Será que ele não viu? Ou será que ele irá me ignorar agora? _

_Desço para tomar o café da manhã disposto a discutir com ele mais uma vez, mas me dizem que Shusei já foi para a escola. Sinto meu sangue ferver, e já ia atrás dele quando nosso cozinheiro me entrega um sanduíche. Agradeço e faço o caminho da escola sozinho pela segunda vez. Ódio, medo, angústia... sinto-me abandonado. Apresso o passo, irritado. Preciso chegar à escola antes que a aula comece! Ele jurou que nunca me abandonaria, que nunca me deixaria sozinho! Invado a sala do segundo ano sem pudores, e me deparo com a figura dele sentado em uma cadeira mais ao fundo da sala. Sento-me à sua frente e coloco o sanduíche na mesa, ordenando a ele que coma, em voz alta e sem me preocupar com o bando de desocupados que nos observa, como se a minha voz de Deus servisse para alguma coisa além de fazer incendiar as pessoas e os demônios. Mas ele não me escuta, me ignora! Pergunto a ele no que está pensando, por que algo o preocupa a ponto de que ele não consiga comer. Insisto quando ele me diz que eu teria raiva dele se soubesse, e escuto ele dizer que sou a única coisa na qual ele pensa enquanto encara-me como se eu fosse uma de suas namoradinhas. Infame! Idiota! Brincando comigo num momento como esse, brincando com os meus sentimentos! Ele acha mesmo que eu acreditaria nisso? Quando ele vive por aí arrancando suspiros das garotas da escola? E o Yuki? Será que ele ainda gosta da Yuki mesmo sendo ela um homem agora? Será que ele é capaz de gostar de um homem? Nesse caso, esse homem deveria ser eu! Mas e se ele estiver falando sério? O que eu sou para ele? Mas é claro que ele não pode estar falando sério! Droga! Por que ele me dá esperanças se a pessoa mais especial para ele sempre foi aquela idiota? É claro que ele é capaz de saber o que eu sinto por ele, através dos olhos de Deus! Como não saberia? Ele sabe tudo sobre mim! Maldito! Preciso ir embora antes que eu o amaldiçoe!_

_Sou avisado pelos irmãos Tsukumo e Toko que Shusei foi chamado a ajudá-los em uma investigação, e eles me pedem que tome conta do idiota que responde pelo nome de Yuki, uma vez que ele não sabe se virar sozinho e nem se lembra de suas vidas passadas. Chamo o idiota na sala a contragosto, uma vez que ele se tornou meu colega de classe, completamente irritado com as tentativas dele em iniciar uma conversa amigável comigo enquanto caminhamos na direção da mansão. O idiota ainda tem a ousadia de me dizer que sou amável, achando que sabe alguma coisa sobre mim. Deixo Yuki para trás e ando à sua frente, sabendo que Luka nos acompanha escondido sem que Yuki perceba. Paro por alguns minutos diante da rua, me perguntando onde está Shusei em um momento como esse. Será que ele consegue me ver? Será que ele sabe o quanto eu preciso dele ao meu lado? Será que ele sabe que ele é o motivo pelo qual eu insisto em viver?_

_Surpreendo-me ao abrir a porta de meu quarto e encontrar Shusei sentado no meu sofá, levantando-se e desejando-me boas vindas. Fico aliviado em vê-lo ali, e permaneço parado diante da porta por alguns segundos, me perguntando se não é apenas uma miragem que estou vendo. Nos banhamos, e seguimos para o sofá da janela, onde conto para ele sobre as besteiras que Yuki me disse no dia de hoje. Ele me entrega um amuleto que o idiota fez para mim e digo a ele que o devolva. Mas Shusei se nega, dizendo que se eu quiser devolvê-lo terei que fazer isso por conta própria. Decido pegar o amuleto e ele se levanta. Seguro seu pulso para que ele não vá embora, mas sou incapaz de mirá-lo nos olhos. Com a cabeça abaixada, o pergunto se ele estará sempre ao meu lado. Ele me responde que sim, desde que seja essa a minha vontade. Sorrio satisfeito, mas quando ergo a cabeça para encará-lo vejo a cicatriz no lado esquerdo de seu peito e o sorriso morre em meus lábios. Ele me pede para não me preocupar, mas digo a ele que tratarei de compensá-lo por toda a minha vida. Ele me deseja boa noite, e vai embora com uma expressão ainda mais sofrida do que aquela que ele apresenta desde que Yuki chegou a esta mansão. Deito a cabeça sobre os joelhos enquanto observo o céu, e me permito chorar de arrependimento e remorso pela cicatriz que causei a Shusei, mais uma vez. Eu gostaria que as estrelas fossem minhas únicas testemunhas, mas infelizmente tenho a certeza de que nada passa despercebido pelos olhos de Deus. Levanto-me dali e ando até o quarto dele, invado-lhe a cama e o abraço silenciosamente, chorando e lhe pedindo perdão mentalmente até adormecer abraçado a ele._

xxxxx

Continua...


	3. Coração petrificado

Neste capítulo há algumas cenas que são divergentes no anime e no mangá ou inexistentes no anime. Decidi seguir preferencialmente o mangá, traduzindo um diálogo entre Shusei e Hotsuma no capítulo 12, volume 3 e agreguei informações de outros capítulos. Fico feliz que esteja gostando do presente, Orphelin! Shusei melancólico, Hotsuma esquentado. Bela dupla, não? rsrsrs Mas no quesito ciúmes acho que eles conseguem ficar par a par, é impossível saber quem é o mais ciumento embora o Hotsu demonstre mais e claramente... Shusei é uma caixinha de surpresas por trás de tanta introspecção... xD

**Coração petrificado**

_Os olhos de Deus petrificaram o meu coração. Isso aconteceu há muito tempo atrás, sem que eu me lembre exatamente quando. Ser capaz de ver o que outras pessoas não conseguem ver através de seus olhos significa ver o melhor e o pior de toda a humanidade, de cada indivíduo da espécie humana. Não tenho como contabilizar todas as mazelas que vi serem provocadas pelos homens, sequer nesta vida. Chego a pensar que este mundo não vale a pena ser salvo, mas é um lugar que ele ama. Ele confia na humanidade, embora se mantenha afastado dela para não ferir aos outros. Hotsuma foi temido e considerado um monstro pelos pais e irmão, que nunca fizeram questão de demonstrar o contrário para ele. Desde cedo ele aprendeu que não deveria se aproximar de ninguém, que não deveria brincar com as outras crianças... exceto comigo, considerado uma aberração como ele - embora menos nociva. Foi por isso que nos aproximaram desde crianças, para fazermos companhia um ao outro, para ampararmos um ao outro... para que eu pudesse contê-lo. _

_Ainda é vívida a minha lembrança de quando ele ganhou um irmãozinho, e de como veio chorando à minha casa para me contar que seus pais não deixaram ele segurar o bebê nem se aproximar dele. Perguntei a ele se ele se sentia só, mas ele me respondeu docemente que não se sentia só porque tinha a mim... sem saber o quanto aquelas palavras tocaram o meu coração. Hotsuma tinha esperanças de conseguir brincar com o irmãozinho quando ele crescesse, mas várias vezes seu pedido lhe foi negado. Nervoso, ele incendiava automaticamente os objetos de sua casa e corria assustado aos gritos de sua mãe: Monstro! Meus pais também tinham medo dele, assim como tinham medo de mim... mas eu criava com os meus poderes uma barreira para conter os incêndios que meu amado provocava. Eu sempre protegi tudo o que ele voluntariamente ou involuntariamente queimava, como se eu fosse seu antídoto. Sou um zweilt defensivo que defende seu parceiro de tudo aquilo que ele faz contra si mesmo. Desde sempre fui o único capaz de contê-lo, uma vez que ele ainda não consegue se conter completamente por conta própria. Aprendi pacientemente a controlá-lo, a acalmá-lo, tanto seu coração quanto suas chamas... mas nunca consegui apagar suas feridas internas, o fogo que o consome pouco a pouco e que faz com que ele sofra constantemente o remorso por não ter controle sobre suas próprias habilidades e machucar as pessoas que se aproximam dele._

_Ele não sabe, mas cada vez que o amparo, amparo a mim mesmo. Sinto-me vivo somente quando sou útil a ele, somente quando sou capaz de lhe atenuar a dor. Meu coração se aquece somente quando o vejo... é por Hotsuma que ele bate, não por mim mesmo. Não consigo descrever o que sinto quando ele se aproxima de mim com seu olhar intenso e infame, quando se recosta em mim esperando que eu o abrace, ou quando sua mão quente toca a minha pele. Há neste mundo outra pessoa capaz de despertar a minha ternura, porque posso ver a bondade e o sofrimento que habita seu coração. Mas se sou capaz de morrer por essa outra pessoa, é unicamente porque meu amado necessita da vida dele para se curar. Quem sabe para aprender a se controlar, eliminando toda a mágoa do passado? Desde que encontrei a reencarnação de Yuki Giou, tive a premonição de que ele curaria as feridas do coração de Hotsuma e o ensinaria a se controlar, e desde então me sinto completamente inútil, descartável. Meu apetite, já escasso por natureza, se foi por completo. Por tantos anos vi o sofrimento de meu amado sem que pudesse libertá-lo, e se aproxima o momento em que não poderei mais viver: porque minha existência já não terá sentido algum para ele. Sou apenas um substituto imperfeito para a luz de Deus... a qual é tão brilhante quanto a luz das estrelas com a qual ele tanto se encanta. Sou o contrário de Yuki... ele é a própria luz de Deus, e eu vivo nas sombras criadas pelos corações dos homens._

_Meu egoísmo é tamanho que sinto-me triste quando penso que não terei mais serventia para ele, quando penso que outro alguém foi capaz de ver a beleza em seu coração. Mesmo sabendo que suas feridas serão curadas, que ele poderá sorrir alegremente como antes... sinto-me miseravelmente triste. Mesmo agora, estando envolto em seus braços... observando-lhe os rosnados e as reclamações em sonho que se alternam com momentos de paz e tranquilidade. Não consegui dormir mesmo após ele ter adormecido depois de tanto chorar, depois de sentir seu corpo se movimentar levemente enquanto ele soluçava e me abraçava mais forte, como se quisesse me atar a ele temendo que eu o abandonasse... mal sabe ele que logo ficará bem sem mim. Pergunto-me se devo me esquivar dele e ir embora para a escola sem esperá-lo, pois se eu permanecer aqui ele me forçará a tomar café com ele. Decido me arrumar antes que o meu relógio possa despertar no horário comum, e começo a tentar me soltar de seus braços. O problema é que ele me aperta mais forte quando tento sair, e nossos rostos ficam frente à frente, nossos lábios quase se colando. É impossível não me lembrar do inocente beijo que ele me roubou enquanto ele acreditava que eu dormia, na noite de ontem, e decido testar-lhe a consciência antes de qualquer coisa. Quero tomar de volta o que meu insolente companheiro me furtou._

_- Hotsuma, está acordado? - Pergunto em um murmúrio, satisfeito em escutar alguns rosnados dele. Seu sono ainda é profundo. Aproximo mais meus lábios dos dele até tocá-los com os meus levemente, mas arregalo os olhos ao sentir Hotsuma corresponder ao meu toque. Ele me abraça com mais possessividade, descendo um dos braços por minha cintura e fazendo com que eu sinta sua parte de baixo um tanto desperta. Sinto meu corpo incendiar como daquela vez em que estávamos no meio das chamas... mas não sinto dor, pelo contrário. Abro os olhos para me certificar de que não estamos literalmente nos incendiando, e quando abro a boca para tentar acordá-lo com minha voz, sua língua atrevida invade meus lábios. Tento empurrá-lo, mas não tenho força de vontade suficiente. Ao invés disso, a temperatura de seu corpo se torna mais quente, exatamente como eu deveria ter previsto. Consigo prever pelos olhos de Deus que estaremos em chamas se continuarmos assim, e começamos a suar embora o tempo esteja ameno... minha mente está torpe, anuviada._

_Tento pensar em alguma coisa antes que façamos com que nossos corpos realmente sejam incendiados, mas não consigo resistir a retribuir aos seus toques como posso. Percebo que ele é tão inexperiente em beijar quanto eu, mas a sensação de ser beijado por ele de forma tão intensa, carinhosa, e desajeitada é simplesmente maravilhosa, apesar de desesperadora pelo perigo que estamos correndo. Tateio a cama com as mãos e pego um travesseiro, ajeitando-o entre nós como consigo enquanto o distraio com carinhos no rosto e diminuo aos poucos a intensidade com que nossas línguas se entrelaçam. Ele interrompe o beijo em busca de ar e deita o rosto em minha mão, no que me aproveito para escapar de seus braços ao deslizar por baixo do travesseiro. Ainda ofegante, suspiro longamente ao perceber que consegui despistá-lo. Por maior que tenha sido o risco de sermos carbonizados, não consigo me arrepender do meu ato irresponsável. Sou realmente um monstro... por pouco não nos matei de forma que ele se sentiria culpado por isso. Assombrado com o que fui capaz de fazer, ando para longe dele enquanto o escuto repetir meu nome algumas vezes e abraçar mais forte o travesseiro. Pego minhas roupas para trocá-las sem precisar retornar ao quarto, bem como minha mochila. Mas antes que eu vá embora, posso escutar um grunhido seguido de outro nome: Yuki. Sinto como se uma lança atravessasse meu peito, tenho vontade de chorar... talvez porque ainda sinta meu coração aquecido pelo calor dele, talvez porque eu tenha me tornado mais "humano" do que eu preferiria ter me tornado._

_O caminho para a escola nunca me pareceu tão longo, sinto-me fraco e meu peito ainda me dói. Mesmo que eu não consiga comer, necessitaria alimentar meu corpo... Sei que estou mais pálido do que uma folha de papel, e que devo ostentar olheiras depois de mais uma noite em claro, mas não quero e não consigo dormir também. Tudo o que eu quero é que Hotsuma seja curado logo, e que eu finalmente possa desaparecer deste mundo sem lhe fazer falta, libertando-o do sofrimento que lhe causo quando ele vê em mim as marcas que me causou. Quando atravesso a grade da entrada da escola, duas garotas do comitê de moral, presidido por mim, andam na minha direção. Por mais que eu quisesse correr e me esconder em algum canto da escola onde Hotsuma não pudesse me encontrar para tentar arrancar de mim a verdade, não tenho opção a não ser gentil com as garotas. Elas me contam a respeito dos rumores de que algumas estudantes caíram em sono profundo e não mais despertaram depois de serem vistas chorando por terem seus corações despedaçados pelos garotos aos quais haviam se declarado, e que esses garotos haviam desaparecido misteriosamente. Tento relacionar os fatos com os opasts, e me preocupo por Hotsuma, uma vez que uma garota da sala dele é apaixonada por ele e certamente será dispensada da pior forma possível caso venha a se declarar ao meu bruto companheiro._

_Vejo pelos olhos de Deus que Hotsuma se aproxima de mim, furioso, e aguardo pacientemente que ele chame por meu nome. Sei que ele está ainda mais nervoso depois de ter sido deixado para trás novamente e me encontrar com as garotas... exatamente as duas que ele diz serem a minha "geração sucessiva de namoradas" e uma outra garota do comitê, que ao andar da carruagem provavelmente se tornará minha terceira "namorada" para Hotsuma. Como se eu tivesse tempo para isso ou olhos para mais alguém além dele... Ele chama meu nome e me viro na sua direção enquanto chamo por seu nome, a tempo de me defender de um soco desferido contra meu ventre. Seguro a mão de Hotsuma cerrada com a minha, sentindo-a bem quente. Fixo meus olhos nos seus com seriedade, ciente do perigo que estamos todos correndo em estarmos diante de mais uma crise de possessividade de meu amado companheiro._

- Seu idiota! Você pulou o café da manhã outra vez, não foi? Você está me ignorando?_ - São as palavras que escuto dele._

- Haha... não... haha... me..._ - Sorrio cinicamente para conter o meu nervosismo com a cena de Hotsuma, enquanto as garotas começam a cochichar que moramos juntos e alguns garotos se aproximam para observar a "briga"._

- E QUANDO VOCÊ DESAPARECEU DA CAMA? VOCÊ É ALGUM VELHOTE QUE ACORDA COM O RAIAR DO SOL?_ - Para meu desespero, ele brada para que todos possam ouvir._

- Não... bem... que tal nós discutirmos isso em outro lugar?_ - Tento acalmá-lo, pois sei que não conseguirei me desvencilhar dele neste momento sem ao menos escutar os seus xingamentos. Consigo escutar as garotas cochichando que moramos juntos e dormimos na mesma cama... uma nova fama absolutamente "perfeita" para o presidente do comitê de moral de uma escola secundária. Felizmente ele concorda comigo, mas estranhamente não me dirige nenhuma palavra até chegarmos em um lugar mais afastado. Ao invés disso, ele me encara com seu olhar intenso, de lado. Esqueço-me até de respirar._

- Shusei. O que eu sou para você?

xxxxx

Continua...


	4. Coração em chamas

Neste capítulo teremos mais emoções, e quantas emoções! E claro, eu não pude deixar de explorar ao menos um pouco dos novos conhecimentos adquiridos com a tradução do capítulo 20.5 (ou _side story_ do capítulo 20). A novidade explica MUITA coisa, MUITA coisa mesmo! Afinal, antigos hábitos são difíceis de serem esquecidos, ainda mais quando são hábitos que foram "meio que compulsoriamente" retirados do nosso querido casal. Espero que não tenha ficado ininteligível, é que Hotsuma e Shusei são tão intensos que me parece que nem eles mesmos conseguem entender os próprios pensamentos e sentimentos. kkkkkkkkk Muito obrigada pelos seus comentários, Orphelin fofíssimo, espero que você goste do novo capítulo!

**xxxxx**

**Coração em chamas**

_- Shusei? - Meus olhos se fixam nele, mas meu companheiro não responde à minha pergunta. Não que ela não tenha sido suficientemente clara e direta, mas me parece que ele reluta em me contar o que eu sou para ele - depois de todo o meu esforço em engolir o meu orgulho e domar o meu gênio para conseguir fazer essa pergunta tão embaraçosa. Percebo que o peguei de surpresa, pois normalmente perguntaria por que ele me deixou sozinho na cama, por que ele não tomou café, por que ele não me esperou para irmos juntos à escola e por que raios ele estava rodeado de garotas na porta da escola se tinha tanta pressa para chegar cedo. A cabeça dele se abaixa lentamente, seus olhos se fixam em algum ponto no gramado sem que ele tenha a intenção de me encarar. Tenho vontade de gritar mais uma vez, de agarrá-lo pelos ombros e sacudí-lo até que ele me responda. Mais do que isso, tenho vontade de amarrá-lo e impedir que ele fique um momento sequer de sua vida afastado de mim. Quero monopolizá-lo, não quero que ninguém se aproxime dele, que ninguém converse com ele, que ninguém o admire, que ninguém sorria para ele. "Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir a Shusei que ele é MEU companheiro, e de mais ninguém? E para ele, o que eu sou? Por que ele não diz nada? Porque ele parece tão triste com a minha pergunta a ponto de parecer que ele está chorando por dentro? O culpado sou eu? Eu o machuquei novamente? Quando? Como? Por quê? Eu sou um monstro, não sou? Eu deveria simplesmente calar a minha boca e parar de machucá-lo a todo instante... eu deveria deixá-lo em paz."_

_- Shusei... realmente... não importa. Eu acredito em você. Você entende, Shusei? Você... irá ficar comigo, não? - Observo ele arregalar os olhos e finalmente erguer o rosto para fixar seu olhar no meu._

_- Sim... somos companheiros, depois de tudo... - Ele responde sem maiores explicações e me sorri, um sorriso melancólico e que em nada me convence. Mas não quero ofendê-lo, tenho que continuar acreditando nele embora eu sinta um aperto no peito em vê-lo tão triste e ser incapaz até mesmo de entender o que se passa com ele. "Talvez se eu pedisse ao Yuki para conversar com ele, Shusei contaria o que está errado... mas eu não quero que Yuki converse com ele! Ele tem que conversar comigo e com mais ninguém! Eu sou o companheiro dele! Assim como eu não preciso de mais ninguém além dele, ele não deve precisar de ninguém além de mim! Eu não sou bom o bastante para ele?"_

_- Então está tudo bem. - Minto descaradamente e com uma cara tão pouco convincente quanto a dele. - Mas se algo te acontece, faça com que eu saiba._

_- Hotsuma, seu uniforme está sujo de novo. - E assim ele consegue desviar a minha atenção para a minha roupa, fazendo com que eu me esqueça de insistir para que ele me contasse o que estava acontecendo consigo. Começo a me limpar com um lenço que Shusei me empresta, mas logo escuto o barulho de um celular tocando. Reviro meus bolsos à procura do aparelho mas não me demoro a perceber que o barulho vem da pasta de meu companheiro. Atônito, observo Shusei pegar o aparelho e ler uma mensagem._

_- Um telefone! Você disse que não precisava de um!_

_- Isso é para que Takashiro-sama possa entrar em contato comigo, você também tem um. - Estreito o meu olhar e me prostro atrás dele, tentando ler a mensagem recém-chegada para Shusei. Não consigo ler tudo porque ele começa a andar, mas o pouco que leio é o suficiente para ter a certeza de que o motivo da mensagem não é nada relacionado aos zweilts e tampouco o remetente é aquele que forneceu o aparelho a ele._

_- Essa mensagem não é do Takashiro! - "Quem é? Para quem você passou o seu número? Por que não passou o seu número para mim? Por que não me contou nada?" _

_- Ei, Shusei! "Você está me escutando?"_

_- O quê? Não me siga!_

_Rosno baixo e ando atrás dele tentando chamar sua atenção enquanto resmungo. Até mesmo tento ler a mensagem que ele digita em resposta por cima de seus ombros, mas não consigo porque ele anda mais rápido do que eu consigo andar e reclamar ao mesmo tempo. "Minha vontade é de usar a minha voz de Deus nesse maldito celular e fazer com que ele exploda de uma vez por todas!" _

_- Droga! Maldito! Você arrumou outra namorada? - Resmungo para mim mesmo quando me vejo para trás, remoendo minhas próprias frustações enquanto observo Shusei continuar andando sem se importar se eu o sigo ou não, distraído com o maldito aparelho. Sinto como se meu coração estivesse em chamas, minha pulsação parece mais rápida. Pego meu próprio celular no bolso e penso em atirá-lo na cabeça dele para ver se ele me nota, quero saber se ele se importa..._ _"Droga, eu preciso me controlar ou ficarei em chamas! Shusei está cego? Não consegue ver com os seus olhos de Deus que se ele me deixar eu não tenho motivo para viver? Foi por ele que eu decidi continuar! Por que está me deixando para trás agora? Se não era mentira... significa que acabou? Eu não sou mais necessário na vida dele? Me tornei um fardo para ele? É por isso que ele não quis responder a minha pergunta?"_

_Decido ficar ali mesmo, no gramado, para matar a primeira aula. Afinal, o Sr. Chefe do Comitê de Moral Pública, meu apreciado companheiro Shusei, pouco se importa com o que faço ou deixo de fazer já que nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás enquanto digitava sua preciosa mensagem para sabe-se-lá-quem-mais-importante-do-que-eu. Aproveito que ninguém está olhando e subo numa árvore mais alta, me recosto no tronco e abraço meus próprios joelhos. Sem que eu perceba, começo a chorar como ontem... quando abracei Shusei e me permiti chorar até dormir enquanto pedia desculpas a ele em silêncio... e acordei sozinho na cama dele. "Antigamente ele me acordava, me acompanhava, me escutava, me contava sobre tudo que se passava com ele. Desde quando ele mudou? Ele prometeu que sempre estaria ao meu lado quando eu chorasse, até que minhas lágrimas secassem! E agora? Onde ele está? Está vendo que estou aqui sozinho, não está? Então porque não vem até mim? Não sou mais importante para ele? Ou será que ele viu que eu o beijei através dos olhos de Deus e ficou chateado comigo? O sonho desta noite parecia tão real... mal consigo me controlar para não agarrá-lo e gritar a todos nessa maldita escola que Shusei é meu e de mais ninguém. Aí sim, ele me odiaria de uma vez por todas..." Tiro o lenço de Shusei do bolso apenas para aspirar seu cheiro nele, enquanto limpo minhas lágrimas com o dorso da mão esquerda. Permaneço na árvore por mais algum tempo, deslizando inconscientemente o polegar esquerdo pelo anular, recordando os bons tempos de uma outra vida já distante, na qual juramos amor um ao outro e trocamos alianças que simbolizavam esse amor. _

_"Ainda me lembro nitidamente dos beijos ardentes e amorosos que trocamos, de todas as vezes em que nos amamos, de como ele me olhava nos olhos sem esconder nada de mim... e eu pensei que tudo se repetiria sempre, uma vez que ele parecia tão feliz quanto eu. Mas eu não fui capaz de dar um filho a Shusei quando ele encarnou como mulher e aceitou se casar comigo... fui completamente inútil para ele apesar do sacrifício que ele fez em ter nascido mulher para se tornar minha esposa. Ele renasceu como homem novamente, e nunca mais tocou no assunto. Nunca mais nos tocamos como tocávamos... e um vazio tomou conta de mim, ocupando um espaço que não existia antes entre nós. Sou um grande idiota que se apega às pessoas apesar de machucá-las. Como não me apegaria a ele? Como evitaria amá-lo como amo? Como evitaria desejá-lo ainda que ele seja homem? Desde sempre... Eu sempre o desejei. Mas só tive coragem em assumir o meu desejo quando ele renasceu mulher. O que ele diria se soubesse? Repetiria que sou um pervertido como costuma dizer? E em que isso muda alguma coisa? Não é como se ele tivesse desejado nascer mulher para ficar ao meu lado. Era apenas para termos filhos, que fariam parte de uma nova geração de zweilts. Ele não me evitaria tanto se desejasse permanecer ao meu lado para sempre... na verdade, Shusei deve me odiar por ter feito com que ele se submetesse a mim. Quando Takashiro nos pediu que um de nós nascesse mulher e gerasse um filho, eu gritei que nunca nasceria mulher e não deixei outra opção ao meu companheiro. Foi isso. Apenas isso. Eu sou um idiota por pensar que alguém maravilhoso como ele amaria um ignorante digno de compaixão como eu. Ele está ao meu lado porque sabe que não sei viver sem ele... porque ele é o único que consegue se aproximar de mim... porque tem pena de mim por saber o quanto sou miserável sem ele. Então porque ele disse que me amava? Será que é porque é da natureza das mulheres serem amorosas? Não, ele não disse... a minha esposa disse que me amava... não ele. Não são a mesma pessoa, embora tenham a mesma alma. Só pode ser isso... só pode ser... amor não correspondido. O amor que Shusei sentia por mim nasceu em um corpo de mulher e morreu com aquele corpo, mas eu jamais esquecerei de que um dia fui amado como homem pela alma dele..."_

_Desço da árvore que me abriga para assistir à última aula e fico ainda mais deprimido ao imaginar que Shusei logo irá embora sem mim, como fez ontem. Para piorar a situação, minha irritante colega Shiori se aproxima de mim quando a aula termina e não consigo evitar em me revoltar quando ela começa a me fazer perguntas e diz querer saber mais sobre mim. Digo que não é da conta dela o que faço ou deixo de fazer, e grito que não me diga merdas sem pensar quando ela diz gostar de mim. A garota idiota começa a chorar e, sem pensar, entrego o lenço em meu bolso para que ela seque suas lágrimas. Peço desculpas por ter gritado e explico que não presto muita atenção nas outras pessoas, saindo de perto dela antes que ela possa interpretar o meu gesto cordial como uma esperança de que eu possa retribuir aos seus sentimentos. Saio da sala de cabeça baixa e não preciso voltar meu olhar para identificar aquele que me espera recostado na parede. Finjo não me importar, andando sem olhar para trás assim como ele fez comigo mais cedo... mas desejando que ele me siga... verdadeiramente feliz por ele estar perto de mim._

_- Ferir uma garota dessa maneira não foi muito amável da sua parte. - Passo as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente ao escutar o comentário irônico e carregado de cinismo. _

_- Você estava assistindo? Sou melhor do que você! - Retruco, irritado, mas reflito sobre o que acabou de acontecer enquanto andamos pelo corredor. - Se eu a afasto dessa maneira, ela não irá se aproximar uma segunda vez, não é?_

_- Sabe... aquele lenço é meu. - Tenho vontade de me estapear ao me lembrar de que o lenço que entreguei à garota era justamente o lenço que Shusei havia me emprestado mais cedo. Conversamos no caminho até a mansão sobre o sumiço de garotas que ele está investigando, e convido meu companheiro para jogar sinuca comigo depois de me banhar e esperar que ele se banhe também. Nos encontramos com Yuki e Luka e resolvemos sair para tomar um pouco de ar fresco, quando me deparo com meus pais sentados na sala de estar com Tachibana, perguntando por mim como se eu fosse alguém importante para eles. Mas sei bem o que eles realmente querem quando se dão ao trabalho de vir à mansão, algo que não faziam já há três anos: exigir dinheiro extra. _

_- Hotsuma, estou contente em ver que você está bem. Estamos sempre preocupados com você... - Fuzilo minha mãe com o olhar, esmurrando a parede e notando o olhar de terror dela para mim ao notar o estrago que faço na parece. Um olhar de terror tal como o daquele dia... _

_- NÃO DIGA MAIS NENHUMA PALAVRA! JÁ CHEGA DESSA FARSA! - Saio correndo antes que coloque fogo em toda a mansão, apertando meu próprio pescoço com a mão para me impedir de falar qualquer besteira e incendiar minha própria mãe. Em minha mente aparecem as mesmas memórias de quando descobri que meus pais tentavam me tratar bem apenas para ganhar dinheiro, de minha mãe gritando que tinha medo de mim porque um monstro como eu colocaria fogo nela se ela me provocasse ao menos uma vez. E então me lembro dele... daquele que me impediu de colocar fim à minha vida... daquele por quem eu vivo até hoje. Espero em silêncio que ele se aproxime de mim para me acalmar, como faz sempre depois das minhas crises de nervosismo. Mas ele não vem. Ao invés de Shusei, é Yuki quem se aproxima de mim._

_ Grito com Yuki que saia de perto de mim, mas ele acaba tocando meu braço para me impedir de ir embora, no que consegue ver todo o passado triste que passa por meus pensamentos como se fosse um filme. Porém, ao invés de se afastar e me tratar como um monstro, ele consegue entender como me sinto. Consegue entender que eu estava tentando ajudar ao meu irmão quando coloquei fogo em todas aquelas pessoas... e que tudo o que eu sempre busquei em minha vida foi ser amado... assim como amei àqueles que acabei ferindo. Sinto-me acuado e assustado, e grito que ele me solte. Com isso, vejo a mão dele começar a pegar fogo e tento fazer com que ele me solte, no que ele aperta meu braço com mais força. Mas ao contrário de Shusei, Yuki não sabe como me deter... não sabe como me fazer parar. Apenas meu companheiro aprendeu a criar com seus próprios poderes uma barreira capaz de apagar minhas chamas ou aprisioná-las em um determinado espaço. Entro em pânico. Desse jeito Yuki será morto por mim, uma vez que não tenho como salvá-lo por mim mesmo. E em pânico acabo gritando sem pensar a única coisa que me vem em mente, como se o fogo pudesse me escutar... _

_- DETENHA-SE! - E para a minha surpresa, as chamas se apagam sozinhas com o meu grito. Mal posso acreditar que Yuki me sorri em resposta, afirmando que consegui me deter porque sou bondoso, e não um monstro... porque sou humano. Emociono-me com o carinho com que sou tratado e agradeço pelas ternas palavras que ele diz apesar de ter sido ferido por mim, no que pego a mão machucada dele e a beijo. Mas como nada é perfeito, o maldito cão opast Luka "brota" à nossa frente e puxa Yuki para perto de si, dizendo que não irei mais ficar perto dele. Começo a discutir com Luka quando Tsukumo aparece diante de nós. Um simples olhar para ele e sinto um arrepio em minha espinha, tenho um mau pressentimento. Nos juntamos na sala de estar e busco meu companheiro com o olhar. Quando não vejo meu companheiro em nenhum canto da sala, me volto desesperado para Tsukumo e escuto ele dizer que a aura de Shusei desapareceu. Luka me pergunta se ele não teria ido embora por conta própria e grito com o atrevido e idiota cão opast, afirmando com convicção que meu companheiro nunca me deixaria sem me dizer nada. Ouvir Tachibana murmurar que ele provavelmente foi raptado por um opast me faz finalmente sair da inércia provocada pelo susto e correr em desespero em busca de Shusei. "Onde quer que você esteja, tenho que encontrá-lo! Minha vida não existe sem a sua, não faz sentido nenhum se você não estiver ao meu lado. Sem você eu não existo..." _

_Tsukumo tenta me impedir e faço com que meu próprio corpo pegue fogo por alguns instantes até fazer com que ele me largue, e alcanço o jardim quando Luka "brota" novamente à minha frente e me golpeia o rosto com força. Encaro o maldito com fúria enquanto penso em alguma forma de passar por ele, mas logo os zweilts nos alcançam e começam a gritar que eu serei a próxima vítima se me apressar e tentar resgatar Shusei sem um plano. Não vejo nenhum problema nisso, mas tenho de admitir que faz sentido o argumento que de nada adiantará eu ir atrás de Shusei se eu também for capturado. Encaro Toko-chan e percebo que ela não está mentindo, e ela abraça Yuki em silêncio, chorando, quando ele pergunta se não há nada que possamos fazer no momento. Não consigo me acalmar, não consigo me convencer. "Ainda que me capturem... ainda que me matem... não posso deixá-lo sozinho! Mas não tenho como passar por todos os zweilts e ainda mais pelo maldito Luka!" Caio sobre meus joelhos e com as mãos cerradas no chão, derrotado pelas 'muralhas' que me cercam. Neste exato momento, fui rendido prisioneiro em minha própria casa. _

_- Maldição. SHUSEI! - As lágrimas não param de escorrer por meu rosto. Meu corpo está trêmulo, e sinto minha alma estremecer. Mas minha voz ecoa, carregada de dor, e firme, pelas árvores, como se pudesse alcançá-lo._

xxxxx

Continua...


End file.
